Remedio
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Desde hace tiempo Drew está interesada en Will. Así que decide fingir estar enferma para que él la cuide. Lástima que el plan no sale como ella había esperado. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y su mundo es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

**Situado tras La Sangre del Olimpo.**

* * *

Drew Tanaka entró en el pabellón y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Afrodita a la vez que la líder de la cabaña 10, Piper McLean, salía acompañada de su novio Jason Grace. Las miradas de ambas se encontraron durante unos instantes. A pesar de que la rivalidad que había habido entre ambas había desaparecido, era bastante difícil que algún día se pudiesen llevar medianamente bien.

Drew se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de la mesa de su progenitora, pero al levantar la vista y posar sus ojos sobre la mesa de Apolo sonrió. Will Solace se hallaba en esa mesa, enfrascado en algún tipo de pensamiento lejano, ya que apenas hablaba y su plato de comida estaba casi intacto. Drew siempre había tenido un especial interés en los chicos rubios.

Su primer interés amoroso había sido Luke Castellan. Pero en cuanto él se convirtió en un traidor al Olimpo, inmediatamente dejó de interesarse por él. Luego conoció a Jason, pero nunca paso nada ya que el hijo de Júpiter siempre estaba prestando demasiada atención a Piper. Y por último estaba Will. Desde hacia un tiempo el hijo de Apolo le había llamado la atención. Drew había tratado de acercarse a él para mostrarle sus encantos femeninos. Pero desde hacia poco Nico di Angelo estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Will.

Pero ahora no se veía al hijo de Hades por ninguna parte, así que Drew decidió actuar.

Se levantó de la mesa de Afrodita y se acercó a la de Apolo. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Will para llamar su atención y, cuando el chico se giró, compuso una convincente mueca de molestia.

—¿Drew? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Will con el ceño fruncido al ver la mueca de Drew.

—Sí —respondió Drew con voz algo dolida—. Mi cuello. Desde hace un par de días me duele.

—Supongo que debe de ser dolor cervical —murmuró Will más para él que para Drew—. Hoy no hagas tus actividades y quédate en la cabaña 10. Más tarde pasare para dejarte una pomada para el dolor.

* * *

Drew apenas podía creerse lo bien que le había ido. Había creído que tardaría un poco más en convencer a Will para que se quedasen a solas, pero básicamente lo había hecho todo él.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Se miró en uno de los espejos y estuvo tentada en que recibir a Will de esa manera. Pero como tampoco quería parecer una mujer fácil, decidió vestirse con una camiseta del campamento que le venía bastante grande y su ropa interior.

Will no tardó mucho en llegar, llevando en sus manos un pequeño pote redondo. Se quedó unos segundos parado ante Drew, quién sonreía con cierta picardia. Will sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues simplemente tienes que ponerte esa pomada en la zona que te duele durante un par de días —le explicó Will, tendiendo el pote a Drew.

—¿Me puedes poner un poco ahora? —le preguntó Drew con inocencia.

—¿Yo? —Drew rodó los ojos.

—No. Mi padre. ¡Claro que tú, Solace! —exclamó la hija de Afrodita, haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Por favor...

Will suspiró.

—Está bien —gruñó el rubio.

Drew sonrió y se quitó la camiseta dejándola caer al suelo. Dejó que Will le diese un buen vistazo a su cuerpo y se tumbó bocabajo en su cama. Pudo oír como Will se acercaba y empezaba a aplicarle el remedio por la zona del cuello.

—Dioses Will, tienes unas manos prodigiosas —susurró Drew conteniendo un gemido.

—Esto... gracias —murmuró Will un tanto avergonzado.

—Me gustaría ver como te manejas en otras áreas.

—¿Eh?

Antes de que Will pudiese reaccionar, Drew se dio la vuelta y consiguió intercambiar las posiciones en las que se encontraban de forma que el hijo de Apolo quedó abajo y la hija de Afrodita encima. Drew sonrió de lado antes de besar los labios de Will.

Pudo sentir como Will se quedaba quieto sin devolverle el beso.

—Vamos, cariño —susurró Drew abandonando los labios y besando lentamente el cuello del rubio—. Tenemos tiempo antes de que vuelvan —tomó una de las manos de Will y la colocó sobre su pecho. Miró a Will y le vio completamente sonrojado—. Podemos hacer todas las cosas malas que quieras.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió. Molesta, Drew miró hacia la puerta solamente para toparse con la mirada de Nico di Angelo, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y los miraba a ambos con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—¿Puedes irte, di Angelo? Will y yo estamos ocupados —gruñó Drew señalándose a ella y a Will, que se había puesto pálido.

—Nico, yo... esto... —murmuró Will con un tartamudeo.

Nico no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó a los dos.

—Esto es lo malo de tener un novio bisexual —gruñó el hijo de Hades, tomando a Drew de la parte de atrás del cuello y sacándola de encima de Will.

Drew trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Las palabras de Nico tardaron un poco en llegar a su cerebro. Pero cuando lo hicieron, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Novio? —exclamó Drew—. ¿Cómo que novio?

—Pues esto, Tanaka —dijo Nico, tomando a Will por los hombros y besándolo—. No vuelvas a intentar nada con él o te irá mal —gruñó en cuanto él y Will se separaron.

Y Will y Nico salieron de la cabaña de Afrodita, dejando atrás a una estupefacta Drew.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Primero decir que el resultado del fic no me ha gustado. El contenido es el mismo que había pensado: Drew se siente atraída por Will e intenta algo con él, solo para que al final descubra que éste es gay y está saliendo con Nico di Angelo. Pero igualmente no me ha gustado como ha quedado.**

**En fin espero que a vosotros sí.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
